


Festive

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x11 Mummy DearestKathryn finds out her ex husband is a holiday grump
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Festive

“You used to love the holidays”Kathryn glances at Tommy 

“Not anymore”Tommy said to Kathryn

“Why must people go all out for one simple day of the year?”Tommy asked her 

“It’s about having fun with those you hold close to you”Kathryn says to him 

“Christmas carolers bound singing festive tunes”Tommy proclaims 

“This used to be your favorite time of the year”Kathryn replies 

“Well things and people change”Tommy defended himself


End file.
